My friend,my lover,forever more
by angelic-amber-2008
Summary: Tommy and Jude are madly in love with one another, but act like they hate one another most of the time.Ever since Jude met Tommy they've both been having these strange dreams.Jude and Tommy find themselves every night back in time in their dreams as lover
1. Chapter 1

"Okay Tommy can we please NOT get into this again!"

Jude screamed at him looking exasperated at her latest shrink.

"Okay whatever Miss Diva whatever!"

Jude hissed into the mic.

"Look I can't help it you lost your day job and you had to come back..."

Tommy stood up from the soundboard and stormed into the studio.

"Oh come ON JUDE THAT'S A LOW BLOW!"

Jude smirked and looked him over.

"Can I help it you lost your license because you were caught with a patient..."

Tommys eyes turned fiery as he looked at Jude who was now playing with her fingernails.

"NOT YOUR FAULT YOU JEALOUS BITCH YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I GOT CAUGHT!"

Jude continued to look down at her nails and responded to him.

"You see Tommy I always get what I want...I wanted you all to myself...you didn't listen...so I set you up..."

She laughed in his face and went back to pruning her nails.

"You paid her to come into my office act like she needed atention then jump me..."

He sighed.

"I LOST MY DREAM BECAUSE OF YOU"

He pushed her against the wall and his mouth a few inches away from hers

"You'll spend your whole life paying me back..."

Judes breathe left her lips as she stared into his now grey eyes.

"Now there's my man..."

She giggled playfully and wrapped her arms around him.

"I lost my dream...to be a psychiatrist because you set me up...now...why should I be yours..."

She licked her lips and whispered into his ears.

"Because I came to you in my time of need...you turned me away...now you must pay too"

She bit down on his neck marking him as hers.

"There now some skank won't come anywhere near you for atleast a few days..."

She smiled and licked the little bit of blood off of her.

"I hate you..."

he mumbled in her ear.

"Hate you too darling..."

She giggled and forced him closer.

"Now where were we before you so rudely interrupted me..."

Tommy slammed her closer to the wall.

"We were saying how you ruined me to have you all to yourself..."

Jude smiled evily.

"Oh yes...how because you wouldn't fuck me...one of your patients...you ended up getting framed for it..."

Jude laughed.

"So nice of me to let you have a job at G-Major though right..."

She smiled at him as her hands moved down.

She was getting excited at his sudden crushing upon her.

"Oh baby you're making me way too excited..."

She laughed meniacly and kissed the side of his mouth tempting him to kiss her.

He tried as she thought and she turned her head away.

"I only kiss men I love..."

She laughed and pushed him off of her.


	2. Chapter 2

(boldvoiceover italicdream)

Jude laughed at the face he made at her as she walked away from him.

"I only kiss those I love..."

She swayed her hips slowly making sure he was watching her the whole time.

"You always have to get the best of me dont you..."

Jude smirked as she backed into him grinding her hips slowly.

He grunted at her feeling his way around her body.

"Well it seems I can't do even a simple move without lil tommy Q getting all excited..."

he growled in her ear a warning he would soon cause trouble.

She smiled and bit her lips moving herself even harder against him.

"Jude keep this up and I'll just have to take you up on that offer"

with that comment jude moved away from him smiling evily.

"It never happened you got that?"

She laughed and ran out of the studio slamming the door behind her.

Tom let out a grunt of frustration as the door was shut.

Jude got into her car and started to drive down the street.

"How dare he...he turned me down...and now...NOW...NOW he wants me...bastard"

Her mind began to flash back to the day the dreams all started...

**I first met Tommy Dubois (Quincy) when I was fifteen after I won the first Instant star..."**

Her memories flash back to a few months after her unsweet sixteen.

**I've had dreams...strange dreams within a month of knowing Quincy...they were strange...but that night...was when it all became too real...**

"Tommy come on!...Quit playing with me freak!"

Jude giggled as she looked Tommy over he ofcourse was living up to his title as lord squinty frown.

"You're a piece of work quincy-" Jude laughed as Tommy interrupted her by ruffling her hair "I know girl I know and you love me for it..."

**I wasn't always a stone cold bitch...he made me be that was when he ran away...**

"So Quincy you've been dreaming of me lately?!" She smiled and messed with his gelled hair.

"Why should I tell you Harrison especially after you just messed with my lovely hair..."

Jude laughed at him. "Oh right the hair sorry forgot..."

Tommy let out a "Mhmmm sure" as he closed his eyes and took in her scent.

Jude kissed him on the cheek "Tatata Quincy!"

**So we come to the first night the dreams became real...**

Later that night Jude and Tommy are in theit Pj's in their respective beds headed off to sleep at the same time.

_Jude and Tommy find themselves in an elegant ballroom set in the late mideval times in catillion style clothing in some sort of castle._

_"Where am I?!" Jude looked around the room for a familliar face._

_Tommy came walking down the stairs with a group of people around him._

_Everyone in the room stopped and marlveled at him as his group forced him down the stairs._

_People cleared the way and bowed to him._

_"Where am I and what is this?!" Tommy looked around confused as his aid pushed him further down the aisle._

_Jude, not knowing what was going on wasn't moving and was standing right in the middle of the isle in his path._

_Jude looked around she was the only one besides Tommy and his posse left standing._

_"Sir Thomas I present to you lady Jude...your fiance..."_

_Jude nearly chocked whenever she heard those words then she caught sight of who sir Thomas was._

_Tommy looked up to see her and chocked aswell. "JUDE?!" he took her hand on his to make sure she was real._

_"T-T-TTommy" She looked him up and down stunned._

_"Have you two somehow met before?" the aid looked confused._

_"No...it's just her beauty is greater than anyone ever told me..."_

_"and you sir are more charming than I've heard..."_

_He lifted her hand up and placed a chaste kiss on her hand._

_He turned to his advisor. "and she is not mine yet...first I must court her.."  
"You deffinately are different from your father sir..."_

_"Exactly...for a woman to be my queen I want her to choose me as well."_

_Jude began to feel a sense of familiarity about this._

_Tomas released her hand. "So tell me princess Judith will you accept my proposal..."_

_Jude had to say yes it was what she wanted in real life more than anything and the word no just wouldn't come out._

_"Yes Thomas Dubois I will accept your courting."_

_The people cheered all around as they both woke up._

"That felt wayyyy too real..."

They both sat up in their beds and let out a sigh for their love.

**ofcourse I still wasn't over the heartbreak of my sixteenth birthday or the fact that he was dating my sister.**

I recieved my daily early morning text from Tommy as I was getting ready for school but this one nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Jude I had a weird dream last night you were in it can't wait to tell you about it later..."

_Jude texted him back "wow that's great can't wait to hear about it! ciao"_

_**Little did I know...that was only the beginning.**_

_**Dressings Tommy's Jude's **_


End file.
